Caleidoscopio
by Allison Doolin
Summary: Colores y formas que decoran y dan brillo a las vida, sin embargo al girarlo 180º este puede cambiar para mostrarnos otra cara de la realidad...
1. Capitulo uno

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic en publicar y la verdad es que estoy un poco traumada por lo que pase XDDD... naa falso, a lo mas estoy nerviosa por como le va a ir :P... espero sean buenitos todos y lo lean y les guste aunque sea un poquito jajaja… bueno no he leído mucho de la pareja de Mimi y Tk así que quise que esta sea mi primera vez (jajaja XD) con esta pareja que la encuentro muy tierna, y a ver lo que sale mas adelante, hay que saber experimentar jajaja... besos y espero que les guste

Asdasdasd... los personajes no me pertenecen (siempre quise escribir eso) solo la trama que tomo forma en mi alocada cabeza XD... saludos...

**Caleidoscopio**

_Por: Allison Doolin_

Capitulo uno: _La gran sorpresa_

Era un verano caluroso en Odaiba la gente transitaba alegremente por la ciudad y una chica con un semblante feliz, caminaba sin preocupación, esta era Sora Takenouchi, que había quedado con sus amigos en una pequeña heladería para charlar tranquilamente.

– ¡Hola chicos! – dice Sora sentándose junto a Tay mientras le roba una cucharada de su helado.

– ¡Oye! Es no es justo, es mío T_T – le reclama haciendo un puchero – cuando tu pidas me tienes que dejar probar de tu helado en compensación por lo que hiciste.

Ya, yaaa… esta bien Tay, pero deja de lloriquear – le contesta burlonamente.

– Yo no estoy llorando – se defendió de la chica poniendo voz de macho.

Ok, ok – interviene Joe – ¿Y que tal ha sido esta primera semana de vacaciones?

Era cierto, estos eran sus primeros días de libertad, sin clases… hasta Izzy y Joe suspendieron sus cursos de verano para poder tomarse un respiro y disfrutar con sus amigos.

– El mío ha sido fenomenal, con Tk hemos salido prácticamente todos los días – respondió una entusiasta Kary.

Bueno lo mío ya lo saben puesto que Kary se los ha dicho – comento sonrojado Tk.

– Bueno mi semana no ha sido de lo mas entretenida, ya que he acompañado a mi madre de compras todos estos días – respondió Sora mientras jugaba con una servilleta y esperaba paciente a que le llevaran su orden, luego recordó algo y comento – Bueno, menos el día de ayer en que Tay me llamo histérico diciéndome que su cocina se incendiaba ¡jajajaja!

¡Si! Hermano estabas como loco corriendo por toda la cocina – comento entretenida Kary al recordarlo – Si no hubiera sido por Sora, que al rato llego y saco el almuerzo quemado del horno, yo creo que Tay hubiera quemado la casa completa.

– ¡JA! ¡JA! – Fingiendo risa – eso es falso, igual comiste el almuerzo que prepare.

– Si hermano, pero del almuerzo que SORA preparo después – haciendo énfasis en el nombre de la chica.

Y todos comenzaron a reírse, mientras Tay se encogía en su asiento y seguía comiendo de su helado.

Bueno, siguiendo con el tema, yo he estado ocupado todos estos días, ya que he tenido ensayo con mi banda – comento Matt mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo y Sora lo miraba en cada detalle de lo que hacia.

– Yo he estado arreglando unas cuantas cosas en mi hogar – dice Joe con cara de ofuscado – hace tiempo que nadie se hacía cargo de ello en mi casa.

– ¿Y porque pones esa cara Joe? Debes estar contento de que por fin estén arregladas.

– Lo que sucede Kary, es que no las arregle, sino que las empeore – lo dice cubriendo con ambas manos su rostro mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa… en este momento a todos les corrió una gotita por sus cabezas.

– Yo el otro día fui a comprar unas piezas nuevas para mi computador – dijo Izzy cambiando de tema para que Joe tratara de olvidar el mal rato que tuvo – y ayer las instale…

– ¡Aburridoooo! – Interrumpió Tay, tratando de robar del helado de Sora que ya se lo habían traído – hablemos de otra cosa, me aburro.

– ¡Tay! – Sora le pega en la mano con su cuchara – deja que Izzy termine su relato… ¡Y no saques tanto helado! Que yo no saque tanto del tuyo ¬¬.

– Lo siento Izzy… Sora tu sabes que los hombres comemos mas que las mujeres y por eso necesito mas ración.

– ¡Ya Tay! No seas pillo y no me vengas con esas excusas, tu sacaste mas así que deja que te iguale – y así entre Sora y Tay formaron una pequeña batalla por el helado.

– Bueno sigo contando – prosiguió Izzy – El otro día cuando instale las piezas que le compre a mi computador me metí a ver el correo… y a que no adivinan quien me escribió.

– ¡¿Mimi?! – respondió Kary entusiasmada de que así fuera.

Y todos esperaron impacientes a que Izzy hablara, incluso los que llevaban una batalla épica se detuvieron, interesándose mas por saber de quien se trataba a que saber cual seria el destino final de tal preciado helado.

– Si Kary, Mimi me escribió – contesto por fin – Y lo mejor de todo, es que después de dos largos años sin saber de ella, por fin podremos tenerla de vuelta para siempre.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos y luego de unos minutos comenzaron a celebrar por el regreso de su amiga.

– Hay que contarle a los demás – decía ilusionada Kary – Joley se pondrá tan feliz al verla otra vez – juntando sus manos y con su mirada llena de alegría.

– Todos estamos felices de tenerla de vuelta – le comento Sora.

– ¡Si! hay que darle la bienvenida y... Oye Izzy ¿Y cuando vuelve? – le pregunto Kary, al ver que faltaba un detalle muy importante.

– Vuelve pasado mañana – respondió Izzy, luego se pone un poco pensativo – Ahora que lo recuerdo, me dijo algo de que necesitaba un favor... Sucede que ella se vendrá antes que sus padres, por lo que necesita que alguien le de alojo por unas cuantas semanas.

– Dile que no se preocupe, en mi casa hay mucho espacio y a mi mamá no le molestaría que ella se quedara – ofreció Sora.

– Muy bien, hoy mismo le avisare a Mimi – comento Izzy.

– Yo creo que podríamos hacerle una pequeña fiesta, pero al día siguiente de cuando vuelva, ya que igual viajar la debe agotar – dijo Kary – Podríamos hacerle una fiesta en nuestra casa hermano, aprovechando que estaremos solos - dijo volteándose a verlo y encontrarlo goleando su cuchara contra la de su arduo oponente (Sora XD) en un intento de proteger su terreno.

– ¿Aaah? – Luego recordó lo que la pequeña le había dicho y Tay la miro sorprendido – Kary, por poco no te reconocí ¿tu rompiendo las reglas? – mientras que Sora aprovechaba que su contrincante bajaba la guardia y robaba de su helado.

– ¡Hay hermano! no creo que a nuestros padres les moleste, además esta es una ocasión especial – se defendió la pequeña.

– Si puede ser – razono Tay – Podríamos preguntarles esta noche, no creo que nos pongan problema, ya que seremos pocos y además ellos conocen a los chicos.

– ¡Siiii! podríamos preguntarles si se pueden quedar por esa noche también –

– Si, aprovechemos para preguntarles eso también – dijo volteando su cabeza, y en su cara se mostró un gran terror y conmoción – ¡No puede ser!

– ¿Que sucede? – preguntaron los demás al mismo tiempo, prestándole atención.

– Mi... Mi... Mi heladooooooo T_T – dice con un gran puchero al ver que Sora se había terminado SU helado – me las pagaras pirata Sora... Ladrona de tesoros – dice empuñando su mano en el aire y con llamitas en sus ojos.

A todos les cae una gotita por su cabeza al ver la escena de Tay prometiendo venganza y a Sora triunfal de haber ganado la ardua batalla.

Al día siguiente todos se pusieron a preparar la sorpresa para su amiga, viendo todos los detalles de esta, desde la hora en que la irían a recoger del aeropuerto hasta los globos con los que decorarían la fiesta sorpresa; se encargaron de absolutamente todo para su llegada, y no era cualquier llegada, sino que seria la definitiva, la que la traería devuelta para siempre

_Continuara..._

Ñauuuu... Es cortito y no dice mucho pero mas adelante se pondrá mejor... y no se olviden de dar sus opiniones o sugerencias

Nos vemos prontoooo lalalalalala

Chauuuulin!!


	2. Capitulo dos

Hola a todos, perdón por el retraso, se que no tengo perdón de Dios XD pero bueno mejor tarde (pero reeee reeee tarde) que nunca, así que ahora aquí les traigo el segundo capitulito de mi fic espero les guste y también de paso agradecerle a las personas que me escribieron, se los agradezco mucho, no me lo esperaba ^^…

Ahora si, espero que les guste y por ultimo decirles que la serie no me pertenece, por que si así lo fuera las cosas hubieran terminado de otra manera ufufufufufufu

Enjoy

**Caleidoscopio**

_Por: Allison Doolin_

Capitulo dos: _Los preparativos y la anhelada llegada._

– No puedo esperar más, estoy impaciente – decía una niña de cabello largo paseándose de un lado a otro dentro de una habitación. De fondo se podían ver cajas y cajas de lo que eran días antes su rosada habitación, iba y venia revisando sus cosas, viendo si no se olvidaba de alguna cosa en lo que sería su antigua casa.

– ¡Ah el pasaje, no lo puedo olvidar! ¿Dónde lo habré dejado? ¡Me quedare bajo el avión si no lo encuentro! – mientras buscaba frenética el pasaje dentro de un pequeño bolso, mientras unas diminutas lagrimas alegaban por querer salir.

– Oh Dios, hija relájate, el pasaje lo haz puesto sobre la mesita del corredor hace poco pensando justamente en esto para que no sucediera, pero ya ves te estas estresando – entraba su madre a la habitación y la abrazaba para tranquilizarla.

– Mamá – se volteo – es que mírame estoy hecha una bola de nervios, y nose por que – le dice esto mientras le muestra sus blancas manos para que se diera cuenta de cómo le temblaban.

– Ja ja, hija no te preocupes – mientras le toma las manos – yo no se por que estas tan nerviosa, en cuanto te contamos que volveríamos a Japón te habías puesto feliz, pero cuando les escribiste a tus amigos contándoles sobre la noticia no haz parado de temblar – recordó su madre.

– Mamá, es que recién ahí me di cuenta de todo – dijo triste sentándose sobre su cama e invitando a su madre para que lo hiciera a su lado. Su madre sonrió recordando aquella carita un poco mas infantil cuando años atrás enfrento la partida de Japón, dejando atrás muchas aventuras y sentimientos congelados, y su madre sabia lo duro que era para ella el volverlos a enfrentar. Su madre beso la cabeza de su pequeña – amor, cuéntame que es lo que sientes – le dijo con voz dulce.

– Aaah – suspiro con sus ojos cerrados, como si quisiera ordenar el desorden mental que tenia en esos momentos – mamá, para mi es difícil todo esto – comenzó, mientras su madre la escuchaba en silencio – yo tengo muy presente que ellos son mis amigos y que los quiero y ellos a mi, y que por eso no debería temer al reencontrarme con ellos… sin embargo… - hizo una pausa, pensando todo lo que noches atrás había recordado. Sin embargo ellos han fortalecido su amistad y temo que no sea lo mismo que antes – y el decir esto sus lágrimas caían por iniciativa propia.

– Hija mía – dijo su madre conmovida por lo que le acababa de confesar su única hija. Le abrazo y juntas lloraron – perdóname, jamás pensé el daño que ocasiono las decisiones que tu padre y yo. Pero déjame decirte una cosa mi princesa – dijo tomando el rostro de su pequeña, secando sus lagrimas y mirando aquellos ojos color miel – en donde sea que estés tus amigos siempre te querrán y te tendrán en sus corazones, como tu los haz tenido a ellos en el tuyo, y no me queda la menor duda que en todo este tiempo siempre te recuerdan; así que no temas ni te desanimes, ya que ellos no quieren a una Mimi triste, ellos quieren a la Mimi que jamás pierde su sonrisa y alegría – y al oír esto, Mimi se lleno de felicidad y abrazo como nunca a su madre con el corazón hinchado de alegría y una bella sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¡Gracias mamá, tus palabras siempre me hacen muy feliz! - y se abrazaron fuertemente.

– ¡Hey! Están regalando abrazos y a mi no me invitaron – dijo su papá que en ese momento iba pasando por el pasillo y las vio tan felices.

– Ven papá ¿Cómo crees que te dejaríamos sin abrazo? También hay una muy grande para ti – Mimi y su madre le extendieron un brazo a papá para que se uniera a esos momentos que mas le gustaba a la familia compartir, y se quedaron así largo rato disfrutando de la alegría que tanto caracterizaba a esta familia.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, planeaban lo que seria la fiesta de bienvenida de su mejor amiga…

– No puedo creer que Mimi volverá para siempre – comentaba una entusiasmada Joley que se encontraba sentada en el piso del departamento de Tay anudando un globo.

– Si, cuando lo contaron me puse tan feliz de que mi hermana mayor volviera –

– ¿Perdón? Que yo sepa tu solo tienes un hermana mayor, y ese es nada mas ni nada menos que yo – le recriminaba a Tk un ofendido Matt que doblaba servilletas junto a Sora.

Sora ríe ante el comentario – Matt no debes sentirte celoso por eso, Mimi es una chica dulce y tierna, y los chicos la quieren demasiado –

– Eso es verdad – opina Kary, quien se encontraba de pie acomodando los cojines del sofá – a Tay antes también le daba celos de que yo le dijera hermana a Mimi, pero luego lo hablamos los dos y se sintió tranquilo sabiendo de que hay otra persona que me cuida y aconseja como el – ante lo último rió y agrego - aunque debemos ser honestos, en cuanto a consejos de chicas le deja toda la responsabilidad a Mimi de conversar esos asuntos conmigo –

– ¡A ver! – Interrumpe Tay en la conversación – el hecho es que también Sora tiene su crédito aquí, ella ha estado a tu lado en todo momento –

– ¡Pero por supuesto! – Y suelta uno de los cojines que estaba arreglando (que por cierto fue a parar a la cabeza de Tk XD) y corre a darle un abrazo a Sora – como olvidar las tardes que pasamos juntas charlando –

– ¡Si ^^! Por supuesto, que magnificas tardes aquellas, solo espero que después de la llegada de Mimi, ¡vaya, perdón! =P de tu hermana mayor, no te olvides de mi – le contesta Sora aun abrazando a la pequeña.

– Pero Sora… ha pasado tanto tiempo que ahora te siento a ti como mi hermana mayor – le confiesa la pequeña con unos ojos llenos de ilusión.

– ¡Hay que bella eres! – y la apretujo aun más.

– ¿Y yo? Yo también quiero que Mimi sea mi hermana mayor – dice una ilusionada Joley.

– Por supuesto que ella también puede serlo – dijo Tk – Mimi quiere a todos y también se pondrá muy feliz de tener a otra hermana – luego se quedo pensativo y agrego – aunque yo soy su primer hermano de todos por que yo comencé a decirle así desde mucho antes que cualquiera –

– Hay Tk no te preocupes, no te quitare a Mimi – le dijo Joley – parece que de verdad quieres mucho a Mimi – poniendo ojitos acusadores, para ver si Tk se cohibía con lo que ella decía.

– Por supuesto que la quiero mucho, ella siempre se ha preocupado, no tan solo de mi seguridad, sino que de todos –

– ¿Y tu que dices Kary? ¿No te molesta que Tk quiera tanto a Mimi? –

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas Joley? Claro que no me molesta, esta claro el porque lo dice, ella es alguien muy sensible y no le gusta que nos peleemos o cosas así, a ella le gusta que todos convivan en armonía –

– Bueno eso lo se, pero lo decía para saber si te dan aunque sea un poquito de celos el hecho de que Tk sea tan afectuoso con ella –

Todos los presentes detuvieron sus labores y quedaron observando la escena. Por un lado se encontraba un sorprendido Tk que se mantenía entretenido mirando la pared, en medio una directa (cofcofINOPORTUNAcofcof) Joley mirando con determinación a una anonadada y sonrojada Kary. Sin duda alguna esa era la escena mas bochornosa de la historia, mientras que los demás esperaban expectantes la respuesta de Kary, a quien la tenían entre la espada y la pared. No era de sorprenderse este tipo de actitudes por parte de la joven Inoue, pues ella es la mejor discípula que una sensei como Mimi Tachikawa podría tener. Y así pasaron lo que cualquiera pudiese pensar como varios minutos observándose la una a la otra, sin embargo bastaron tan solo segundos para que Kary guardara la compostura.

– No, no me dan celos, Mimi es nuestra amiga y no podría pensar nada de malo en ella – dijo de manera tranquila Kary – y bueno… Tk puede ser afectuoso con quien él desee – ¡Uuuh! Punzada al corazón de Tk.

Ante lo ultimo todos dieron una fugaz mirada a Tk, quien al parecer no le importo lo que la pequeña acababa de decir, pues había retomado nuevamente su labor, y todos dieron un pequeño suspiro y siguieron trabajando, pues ya les quedaba tan solo ese día, ya que al siguiente Mimi estaría en Japón con ellos nuevamente.

Una letra pulcra se podía divisar sobre unas páginas aromatizadas de color lavanda y con un lápiz de color rosado. Y se veía la dueña de aquellas líneas cargadas de sentimientos.

_Querido diario: ¡que emoción! Por fin vuelvo, fue un laaaaaaaaaaargo tiempo de estar alejada pero al fin estaré en unos momentos más en casa, junto con mis amigos y… bueno, tendré que aprovechar que son las vacaciones para poder compartir todos los días con los chicos. Estoy ansiosa por verlos nuevamente, han de estar muy cambiados, y quiero verles la cara de sorpresa para cuando me vean jijiji hasta mamá se sorprendió cuando me vio volver de la peluquería ayer. Bueno espero que sea un regreso feliz y que todas las cosas que sucedan sean buenas para mi familia, para mis amigos y para mí. Ya ahora guardare todo por que acaban de avisar que ya aterrizaremos y debemos abrocharnos los cinturones._

Y con esto la joven dejo sus cosas guardadas y las puso en un lugar seguro, se abrocho el cinturón y espero paciente a que el avión tocara el suelo.

– Chicos ¿quieren guardar la compostura? Tay por favor deja de molestar – le regaña al moreno una enojada Sora

– Pero, pero, pero Sora si él también empezó ¿Por qué no lo regañas a él también? –

Como siempre los chicos se ponían a pelear por tonteras, salvo por una diferencia…

– Déjame a mi Sora –

– Gracias Matt –

– ¡Tk ya basta! –

Si, el pequeño y tranquilo Tk esta impaciente por que Mimi llegue y tanto es así que se pelea con Tay por…

– ¡Aaaajajajajaja! Ves Tk conmigo no podrás, yo seré el primero que ira a abrazar a Mimi cuando llegue –

– Eso ni lo sueñes, yo seré el primero, por que ella es mi hermana –

Y ahí seguían esos dos revoltosos, en eso todos los pasajeros provenientes de . comenzaron a salir por la mampara (no sabia como ponerle XD) los chicos se prepararon levantando sus pancartas, por ¡si! Aunque ustedes no lo crean hasta Joe e Izzy los más serios del grupo llevaban unas muy coloridas, Kary con su cámara para registrar todos los acontecimientos desde el primer minuto. Las personas salían y salían, pero aún no había rastros de la castaña solo habían unas mujeres de edad y una joven de su edad, sin embargo no salía aun Mimi.

– Oigan ¿están seguros que este era el vuelo de ella? –

– Claro que si Davis, Joley lo corroboro como 20 veces antes de que llegara – Le comento Ken en voz baja a David esto, para que la chica no los oyera.

– No creo que estemos equivocados, además la mismísima Mimi me lo confirmo por correo el día de ayer para que no hubiera equivocaciones – comento a todo el grupo Izzy que aun seguía buscando.

– Como no se apure estaremos aquí esperándola muertos de hambre –

– ¡Hermano te acabas de comer un sándwich y ya tienes hambre otra vez! –

– Pero Kary es que son un niño en crecimiento y debo alimentarme bien –

– Si un niño ya bastante crecidito – le dijo Joe y todos rieron por su comentario – chicos mejor estén atentos ya que no sabemos si Mimi esta ahí dentro aun, recuerden que no siempre salen rápido –

En eso se ve a una joven muy delgada saliendo, al parecer era la ultima y los chicos perdieron las esperanzas de que en ese vuelo viniera ella y se voltearon para ir a sentarse a esperar por el próximo vuelo, quizás este lo perdió y tuvo que tomar el que vendrá. En eso se escucha un escándalo miraron de donde provenía el sonido y vieron a la joven que acababa de salir que había dejado caer sus maletas y en cuanto menos se lo esperaron la chica corrió hacia ellos lanzándose a los brazos de Tk.

– ¡Chicos por fin, que alegría mas grande verlos los extrañe tanto!

– ¡¿MIMI?! – gritaron al unísono todos, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, era Mimi, pero… estaba tan distinta.

_Continuara..._

¡Tachaaaaaaan! este es el segundo capitulo, espero no me maten por dejarlo hasta aquí XD, pero también hay que ponerle un poco de suspenso ^^… aunque el suspenso de un año es mucho mayor que este ufufufufufu.

Guauuuu son 6 paginas que escribí, vaya me sorprendí, y cada vez iré escribiendo mucho más.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y nos estamos leyendo en un próximo capitulo, y créanlo, no será dentro de un año ;), ya tengo avanzado dos capítulos más.

Que en estas fiestas lo hayan pasado bomba y este nuevo año este lleno de buenas vibras para todos ustedes.

Nos vemos, adiosin.


	3. Capitulo tres

Hola mi linda gente ^^, ¿Cómo han estado? Pues espero que bien, me e puesto tan feliz de que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo, a medida que avance el fic la cosa se irá poniendo mucho mejor ;) se los aseguro.

Bueno antes de partir con lo que es el tercer capitulo de mi historia, quería pedirles perdón por no haber actualizado tan pronto como se los había prometido, no crean que tardare otro año como si lo hice con el capitulo anterior, pero no lo pude hacer antes por unos problemas que acontecieron un día después de haber subido el segundo capitulo, de verdad discúlpenme, pero mi inspiración se desvaneció por unos cuantos días, pero ahora estoy en mejor condiciones para seguir; no crean que lo dejare botado por que no es así, es mi primer fic y lo terminare como se debe, tampoco quiero hacerlo muy corto por que de verdad a mi me gusta que tenga harta trama, así son mas divertidos.

También me demore por lo que sucedió en mi país con lo del terremoto, quedo la escoba, tampoco tengo Internet así que tuve subir el capitulo en mi universidad, también tuve que esperar a que normalizaran todo el sistema ya que no tenían Internet acá tampoco XD, así otro tiempo más de espera, pero ahora esta todo bien, el otro capitulo lo tengo pensado así que cuando termine mis trabajos de la universidad lo subiré cuanto antes; lo haré antes de que comiencen las pruebas y todo.

Bueno no los molesto mas y aquí les va este nuevo capitulo recién salido del horno, tengan cuidado no se vayan a quemar XD.

Como siempre les digo, esta linda serie no me pertenece (ojala fuera de mi propiedad, si hubiese sido así habría sido todo tan distinto XD) pero lo que si me pertenece es este fic que va sin fines de lucro y que solo por mera diversión lo he escrito, tanto para mi deleite como el de todos ustedes. Así que sin mas les digo…

_Enjoy__!_

_**Caleidoscopio**_

_Por: Allison Doolin_

_Capitulo tres: De alegrías y viejos recuerdos._

Sus ojos no daban cabida para lo que estaba ocurriendo, todos se encontraban de la misma manera: sorprendidos, anonadados, expectantes a lo que ocurriría luego. Sus ojos iban de unos a otros, como tratando de leer lo que pasaba por sus mentes en esos instantes y era que aquella situación los tomo tan de sorpresa, que ni tiempo tuvieron para reaccionar, y ahora todos se encontraban viendo a Tk quien se encontraba sorprendido y sosteniendo a la muchacha que se encontraba entre sus brazos, ambos tirados en el piso.

– ¡Pero que felicidad mas grande! – Decía la chica tomando el rostro de Tk – estas enorme Tk y muy guapo – y rió la joven ante el comentario.

– Disculpa – interrumpió Joley un poco asustada – pero… de verdad eres… –

Y la chica completo lo que intentaba decir la pequeña - ¡Claro que soy yo! ¿O acaso ya se olvidaron de mí? –

– ¿Hermana? – respondió sorprendido Tk.

– Pues claro ¿a quien más estaban esperando?, porque supongo que esas pancartas que dicen "Bienvenida Mimi" son para mi ¿o no? –

– ¡Por supuesto que si Mimi! – respondió el pequeño que se levanto y tomo a Mimi para levantarla en el aire y dar muchas vueltas con ella.

– ¡Tk! – se sorprendió la chica – ¡bájame que me voy a marear! –

Era tan divertido ver a Tk, si a él, a aquel tan introvertido y temeroso niño, que ahora ya estaba bastante alto y fuerte (¡Y apuesto! :$ ¡¡Siiiiiii!!! ¡¡Grita el público!! XD), dando vueltas sin parar haciendo caso omiso de lo que decía Mimi quien pataleaba.

– Ya Tk, creo que Mimi quiere llegar bien a casa y no pálida, despeinada y con nauseas – decía Sora.

– Si, Sora tiene razón – dice Joley – además creo que todos aquí quieren abrazarla –

– Perdón, es que hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a mi hermanita, que me emocione mucho – contestaba un sonrojado Tk.

Así el pequeño se separo de ella y todos se abalanzaron contra ella para darle una calurosa bienvenida.

– ¡Mimi! Te extrañe muchísimo, sobre todo cuando hablábamos horas y horas por teléfono, espero que se vuelva a repetir todo – hablaba todo rápido Joley por estar hiperventilada (cuando no XD) – Mimi quiero que nunca mas te vayas T_T prométemelo, ¡NO! Júramelo por las tarjetas de crédito –

– Jajajajaja Joley que chistosa eres, pero claro que no me iré mas, vine para quedarme por muchísimo tiempo – y abrazo a su pequeña amiga.

– ¡Pero júramelo! Por la sagrada tarjeta – dijo esto solemnemente.

– Te lo juro – le respondió de forma seria, y luego ambas se quedaron un momento en silencio y de repente se pusieron a reír por sus incoherencias.

– ¡Aaaah! Extrañaba eso Mimi – y la pequeña abrazo a su mejor amiga.

– Yo también mi joven alumna – y le sonrió a la niña.

– ¡Mimi tanto tiempo! – lloriqueaba la pequeña Kary y se lanzo a sus brazos – te extrañe mucho, sobre todo por que el tonto de mi hermano no se despego de mi ni un segundo, ¡te lo juro!, era estresante, decía cosas como "ahora que Mimi ya no esta para cuidarte en los momentos de chicas, mas buitres te rondaran" – e imito la voz de Tay y luego continuo – así que imagínatelo .!! No lo soportarías ni tú – reclamaba la niña.

– ¡Oye! Deberías estar más agradecida, todos esos buitres quieren acabar con tu vida, deberías agradecerme la vida por salvarte – le decía un ofendido Tay.

– ¡Claaaaaaaro! Salir a ver una película al cine es muerte súbita… ¡Por favor, sálvame Mimi! – le rogaba la niña.

– Pobrecilla mi niña, pero ahora no te preocupes ya estoy de vuelta para que salgamos sin problemas – le contestaba dulcemente Mimi a Kary mientras le acariciaba el pelo y la pequeña le sonreía.

– Wiiiiii, ahora saldremos las tres, tu, Sora y yo – saltaba alegre.

– ¡Oye! Yo también quiero salir con ustedes – reclamaba Joley ya que la habían dejado fuera del grupo.

– Por supuesto pequeña, tú también vendrás con nosotras – y Mimi abraza a la niña.

– ¡Lo pasaremos genial! – decía Joley a Kary mientras ambas daban pequeños saltitos agarradas de las manos y los demás las observaban sonriendo.

– Mimi – le llamo Sora, la chica se volteo, se miraron y luego se abrazaron fuertemente – No sabes cuanto deseaba verte –

– Yo también a ti amiga, me hiciste tanta falta – decía la chica, mientras unas lágrimas corrían furtivamente por los ojos de ambas.

Era tanto lo que se extrañaban. Ambas en un tiempo lejano pasaban peleando, y no se entendían muy bien, y eso era así dado a todo el peligro que se encontraron, batallas que tuvieron que librar tratando de protegerse todos unidos. Pero luego de volver de sus aventuras ambas pudieron conocerse mejor, en un ambiente relajado y sin la presión de estar batallando o peleando por tomar la mejor decisión para todos. Se volvieron buenas amigas, y eso es un poco complicado sabiendo los gustos tan diferentes que tienen, pero supieron sobrellevar estas diferencias de opiniones formando una linda amistad.

– Ahora recuperaremos todo este tiempo perdido Mimi, no te preocupes – le decía Sora mirándola a los ojos.

– Lo se, hay tantas cosas que debo contarte, pero sobre todo es tanto el tiempo que quise estar con una amiga de verdad. Te quiero mucho Sora – Le dijo sinceramente.

– Y yo también a ti mi amiga – y se volvieron a abrazar.

– Ya, ya, menos lágrimas y más abrazos – le reclamaba Tay – Aquí hemos venido a sonreír y no a llorar, así que ven y dame un abrazo así de grande – e hizo el gesto de grande con los brazos bien abiertos, y envolvió a Mimi en un abrazo muy calido, la alzo en el aire y le dio otras mil vueltas más – como Tk me gano en darte el primer abrazo tu no te tienes que quejar y debes dejarme darte todas las vueltas que yo quiera –

– Esta bien Tay, pero solo te pido que sea hasta antes de que me den nauseas ¿ya? – le respondió divertida Mimi dando vueltas sin parar.

Ante el comentario de Mimi, Tay paro en seco y la miro con cara de susto

– Jajajajaja ¡Tay, tu cara! Jajajajajaja no te preocupes no pasara ningún accidente –

– Ah ya, mas te vale, ya me había asustado – y comenzó nuevamente a darle vueltas.

Era tan cómico verlos a los dos, y las vueltas eran cada ves mas rápidas, hasta que después de los dos chicos tan solo se veía una mancha girando (Que divertido, de lo rápido que van se mezclaron los colores jajaja XD)

– Creo que por la velocidad en la que ambos cuerpos van, más la suspensión que tienen, de un momento a otro ambos saldrán impulsados por la fuerza centrifuga (aaaah que científico XD no se a lo que se refiere jajajaja, pero ya sabemos de quien es esta opinión) – analizaba de forma científica la mente de Izzy (Siiiiiii es él XD).

En eso Tay paro en seco y Mimi se soltó de él y salio corriendo en dirección a Izzy para lanzarse sobre él.

– Ya Izzy tu sinapsis me descompone, deja ese lado analítico tuyo y dame la bienvenida como se debe – y la chica se colgó del cuello de aquel joven.

– Mimi, que alegría verte otra ves, y por lo que veo estas muy bien y feliz – le dijo sonrojándose un poco por la osadía de la joven.

– ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Si estoy de regreso en mi hogar y con mi familia -

– ¿Familia? – le pregunto confundido.

– Por supuesto tontito – y le puso un dedo en la nariz (esta pose es típica XD) – a ustedes siempre los he considerado mi familia –

Y algo sorprendente paso, Izzy soltó unas tímidas lágrimas – Es muy lindo de tu parte ese gesto Mimi –

Y ella le beso en la mejilla y ambos se dieron un abrazo – Muchas gracias – y lo miro un momento y luego agrego – eres muy tierno y lindo ^^ –

– Gra… gracias Mimi – y esta vez se puso más colorado que la vez anterior.

– De nada Izzy – y le volvió a sonreír.

En eso se ven dos personas corriendo de forma desesperada.

– Te dije Davis que te levantaras más temprano para que no ocurriera esto – le reclama el pequeño Cody al mayor.

– ¡Ya Cody no me sigas retando! Ya sabes que la tonta de mi hermana me fastidiaba por que quería venir conmigo ya que aquí estaría Matt, así que tuve que decirle que me juntaría con ustedes y que no vendría él – corrían a más no poder con el chico para no llegar más tarde de lo que estaban.

– ¡Ahí están los demás! espero que no sea demasiado tarde –

– Con lo tarde que nos vinimos yo creo que ya habrá llegado Mimi –

– ¡Chicos aquí! – les gritaba Kary.

– Hola Kary ¿ya llego Mimi? –

– Si ahí esta – le contesta y el pequeño se dirige a ella.

– Hola Kary – le saluda Davis dándole un abrazo.

– Hola Davis ¿Qué les paso que llegaron tan tarde? –

– Matt, ese es el retraso, mi hermana me estuvo molestando para venir, si venía se iba a poner muy pesada y gritona – contesto un malhumorado Davis.

– Jajajaja ya tranquilo, lo bueno es que llegaron a tiempo ya que Mimi recién salio, así que tranquilo – le sonrió la chica y él se derritió ante su sonrisa.

– Hola Davis – lo saluda Tk, él se acerco por que Davis es peligroso cuando esta cerca de su dulce niña.

– ¡Ah! Hola Tk, no te había visto – le contesta despectivo. Estos dos nunca dejaran de batallar por el corazón de la pequeña.

– Si seguro – dice bajito.

– ¿Dijiste algo Tk? – le pregunta Kary al sentir como el joven murmuraba algo.

– No nada Kary, tan solo decía que vaya a saludar a Mimi que esta allá – y la rodea con un brazo para llevarla cerca de la recién llegada.

– A es cierto, vamos para que la saludes Davis, te vas a sorprender, esta muy cambiada – le comenta Kary al otro chico.

– Me lo imagino, siempre se hace looks raros, así que no me sorprendería – le decía de manera normal, pero con resentimiento por lo que el otro chico había hecho.

Y así se dirigieron a la chica, se veía como Mimi estaba abrazando al pequeño Cody y hablaba animadamente con él, a pesar de que no conocía mucho a los otros chicos del grupo los quería de todas formas, aunque no era así con la pequeña Joley ya que para ella era como verse al espejo.

– Si Cody, todos se sorprendieron cuando me vieron, tanto así que no me reconocieron desde el principio jajajajaja –

– Y vaya que así lo es, yo tampoco te reconocí, pero te ves muy bien de esta forma, es mejor así a que verte con el color chillón que llevabas antes – le comentaba de manera sincera.

– Jajajaja, me encanta tu sinceridad, pero si tienes razón, bueno uno en la vida puede experimentar de todo, mientras no te haga daño claro esta – y le cierra un ojo al chico.

– ¡Guaaaauuuu! Pero que cierto es lo que me dijo Kary, te ves muy distinta Mimi – dijo el sorprendido Davis – a pesar de que me hubiera esperado cualquier cosa de ti, esta ves es distinto –

– Hola Davis, ya pensé que no vendrías a saludarme – le dice divertida.

– Ah es que estaba hablando con Kary y Tk – se acerca a Mimi y la saluda – te ves muy bien así, bueno lo que te hagas se te ve bien – y le cierra un ojo a Mimi.

– Vaya, ¿me estas coqueteando? Jajajajaja – se ríe la chica al ver que Davis se sonroja con su comentario.

– No pienses eso – le dice nervioso y mira a Kary – tan solo decía eso por que es verdad, pero no pienses que me gustas –

– Tranquilo, solo te estoy molestando jajajaja – y esta ves ella le cierra un ojo y Davis se sonroja aun mas y todos ríen – vaya tu también estas muy guapo igual que Tk, ahora Kary tendrá mas dificultades para elegir entre ustedes –

– ¡No digas eso, él no es competencia para mi! – Gritan al unísono los dos aludidos y al ver que ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo dicen - ¡ya deja de copiarme! ¡Ya basta! – y los demás ríen al ver como hablaban al mismo tiempo todo.

– Ya tranquilos no se enojen – les dice Mimi para calmarlos.

En eso Mimi ve a Matt y se pone nerviosa al ver que estaba un poco alejado de los demás.

– Hola Matt – se acerca a él tímidamente, dándole un rápido abrazo – que cambiado estas_ "por no decir guapo" _– piensa la chica. (Ah no lo mencione antes, pero lo que sale en cursiva será lo que piensan y/o escriben ¿ya? ¡Ahora si!, sigamos)

En eso Tk deja de tomar atención a Davis que aún seguía discutiendo con él, para prestarle atención a los dos jóvenes.

– Si, tu igual – la miraba analizándola, bueno desde que ella comenzó a saludar a los demás que la estaba viendo – estas… estas muy bonita, se te ve bien el pelo así –

– Gracias – y se sonroja – ¿y como va todo contigo? –

– Bien, tu sabes, la banda, las giras, todo bien – la miro intensamente y ella se puso nerviosa.

– Que bien… por cierto, estuvieron geniales en el último concierto – sus piernas parecían gelatina cuando él le sonreía.

– ¿En el de Estados Unidos? – le pregunto.

– Si, fui a verlos – le confeso.

Él chico se sorprendió – ¿Y por que no me avisaste para que nos hubiéramos juntado? –

– No sabía como contactarte, pero no importa, ahora ya nos estamos saludando – y le dedico una sonrisa, él se sintió en las nubes.

– ¡Oigan par de tortolos, vamos que Joe nos esta esperando! – grito Joley (ella sin pelos en la lengua XD)

– ¡Si vamos! – se apresuro a decir y a voltear para no perderse aún más en ese mar de tentación.

Todos los demás ya estaban caminando a la salida del aeropuerto y cuando Mimi había comenzado a caminar sintió como Matt la tomaba del brazo haciéndola girar para atraerla hacia si. Su corazón ya no daba para más.

– Te extrañe mucho preciosa – y la beso.

La chica le dio gracias al cielo que nadie los estaba viendo. Y así como él la acerco la alejo un poco.

– Matt por favor, no lo hagas más, ya sabes que… –

Y él la interrumpe – ¿saber que? – La apego más a él – ¿Qué ya no estas allá, que no estas en el lugar donde hubieron tantos problemas como para alejarnos? Mimi ahora estas aquí, ya nada nos alejara más – le contesta cerca de sus labios, ella podía sentir el aroma a tabaco en su boca.

– Matt tu sabes el daño que hicimos, ya no quiero que se vuelva a repetir y… – y en eso ella callo ya que él la volvió a besar.

– ¡Chicooooos si no vienen ahora los dejaremos! – les grita Joley desde la entrada.

Ambos chicos al escuchar a la niña saltaron y se despegaron.

– "_Joley, por que eres tan inoportuna" _¿Vamos? – le pregunta a Matt.

– Por supuesto – y le cede un brazo – ¿Me haría el honor? – y le hace una reverencia.

– ¡Ay Matt! Que pesado, solo por tratarse de ti lo aceptare – y le tomo por el brazo y ambos se dirigieron a la salida.

Afuera se escuchaban a los chicos hablando con Joe que reclamaba.

– Habían tantos autos que no pude estacionarme y justo ahora que encontré un lugar ya nos vamos – reclama el joven – linda la situación – ironizo el chico.

– Joe ya cálmate, si igual podrás ver a Mimi y darle la bienvenida – le decía de forma tranquila Sora.

– Si pero hubiera sido mejor darle la bienvenida en cuanto salio – seguía molesto.

– ¡Superior Joe! – y Mimi salio corriendo hacia el joven.

– Por Dios, podrán pasar mil años y aún seguirás diciéndome sup… ¡Pero que demonios! ¡¿Mimi que te hiciste?! Ya decía yo, esta niña esta loca – miraba a la joven.

Mimi paro en seco a escasos centímetros de él con los brazos abierto y luego los cruzo sobre su pecho – Gracias, yo también te quiero – le dijo con fingida molestia.

– Ya, ya, no te molestes, es que Mimi por Dios, hasta cuando dejaras de hacerte cosas raras, si te ves bien estando natural. Es que mírate pareces otra, que digo pareces, es que eres otra – le decía.

– Ya pero si no es para tanto, el pelo crece y cuando lo hace el color también - se defendía la niña.

– Claro que es para tanto, a ver dime ¿Cuánto tuviste que suplicar a tus papás para que te dejaran hacer eso? – le cuestiono el chico.

– Es que no les pedí permiso, tan solo me lo hice y ya - le explicaba la chica.

– Y más encima sin permiso, ay por Dios -

– Ya tranquilízate Superior – y esta vez le dio un gran abrazo y él lo recibió.

– Ya, me tranquilizo, pero no te hagas más cosas así, que te ves muy extraña, te prefiero como eras cuando niña – le confeso el chico.

– Bueeeeno, además tú también te ves distinto así, ¿te pusiste lentes de contacto? – Le pregunto la joven.

– Así es, pero lo mío no es tanto como lo tuyo – le respondió el joven.

– Bueno sí tienes razón, pero pensándolo mejor, veo que en todos hay muchísimos cambios – razono ella.

Era cierto ya varios cambios se habían producido en todos, no era ella la única que había cambiado.

– Partiendo por ti y que tus gafas ya no las ocupas, Sora se dejo crecer el pelo, Tay tiene el pelo mas decente – y rió.

– ¡Oye! No me molestes, ya domar mi pelo es un gran triunfo como para que te burles – y fingió estar ofendido.

– Ya lo siento – y le lanzo un beso por los aires, y siguió enumerando – a Kary también le creció su pelo y por cierto te ves muy guapa – y le sonrió.

– Gracias Mimi – y le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Tk esta muchísimo más alto y hermoso – y le guiñó un ojo y el chico se sonrojo.

– ¡Yo también estoy más alto! – dijo rápidamente Davis.

– Claro tu también lo estas Davis, Cody esta mucho más alto también – y le revolvió el pelo al chico y este se lo arreglo – ¡e Izzy tiene gafas! –

– Son por el computador, tengo que usarlas por eso – le comento a la chica.

– Ya me lo imaginaba yo, algún día el computador te iba a pasar la cuenta, y Matt también se dejo crecer el pelo, más largo de lo que lo tenía antes _"se ve hermosísimo así" _– pensó la chica y se sonrojo un poco (yo me sonrojaría aún más si lo viera así :baba: jajajajaja mi debilidad son los chicos de pelo largo =D) y esto no paso desapercibido para el rubio.

– Mimi ¿y que hay de mi? – le dijo Joley triste al ver que de ella no se había acordado de decirle algo.

– Pero por supuesto que tú también estas distinta, y mira que justo dio la casualidad de que nuestro pelo se parece mucho ahora – le dijo ella.

– Yo también me sorprendí mucho al ver que mi corte de pelo es igual al tuyo – le dijo la pequeña muy contenta – ahora si que parecemos hermanas – y corrió a abrazarla.

Era cierto las dos llevaban de la misma manera su cabello, salvo el hecho de que Joley conservaba su color natural. (Ahora diré por fin el cambio de look de Mimi =P lo tenía guardado para el final) Amabas llevaban una melena y Mimi se había dejado esta vez el cabello de color negro. Siiiiiii negro, ahora se veía mucho más blanca que lo normal, parecía una muñeca y más aún con ese vestido de color blanco que caía de forma delicada por su cuerpo delgado.

– Chicos no quiero ser inoportuno pero ¿podríamos apresurarnos? Es que debo pasarle el vehículo a mi hermano en una hora más ya que tiene que salir él –

– Si por supuesto superior Joe, mejor movámonos rápido para que llegues a tiempo – le dice Mimi.

– Mimi deja de decirme así por favor, ya nos tenemos la suficiente confianza como para que me trates solo por mi nombre – le dice divertido Joe.

– Lo siento, es que me gusta decirte así – y le hace un puchero.

– Bueno, te dejare decirme así, con la condición de que de vez en cuando me digas solamente Joe ¿bueno? –

– Esta bien Joe – y le sonrió.

– Muy bien, ya vamos progresando un poco – y le devolvió una sonrisa.

Y así todos se encaminaron al auto del superior Joe (XD)

Iban todos caminando alegremente hacia el auto de Joe, Tk no se despegaba de Mimi en ningún momento, estaba tan contento de tenerla devuelta, que decía a cada instante que no quería perderse ni un minuto de su vuelta y que por eso quería estar cerca de ella. Mientras tanto Tay y Joley peleaban con el pequeño por que acaparaba la atención de la chica solo para él y que debía compartirla con todos. Matt mientras tanto iba diciéndole cosas a Tay por que no estaba ayudando a llevar las cosas de Mimi y Joe e Izzy intentaban calmarlo para que no se formara otra pelea más… Siiiiiii todos iban alegremente.

– Hermana, hermana, yo te extrañe mucho más que todos – le decía Tk de forma tierna.

– ¡No es cierto Mimi! Yo te extrañe muchísimo más que Tk, yo llore mucho cuando estuviste lejos – le decía Joley mostrando unos ojos cristalinos y haciendo pucheros.

– ¡Eso es falso! Yo a Mimi la conozco mucho antes que ustedes así que yo la extrañe más – decía Tay quien iba caminando en frente de Mimi y de espaldas.

– Chicos dejen de decir esas cosas, todos la extrañamos mucho, así que no sigan peleando – los sermoneo Sora.

– Lo siento – dijeron los tres.

– Y tu Tay ven a ayudar a los chicos a llevar las maletas de Mimi – lo retó la chica.

– Ah pero que latoso, pesan mucho – se quejo el moreno.

– No te preocupes Tay, si vas a caminar poco con la carga ya que el auto no esta muy lejos – le comento Joe.

– Eso espero – y se acerco a Matt para tomar una de las maletas que él llevaba, el rubio como estaba enojado con él, por no haber ayudado desde el principio, le paso la maleta que más pesada estaba.

Caminaron un poco más y llegaron al auto, acomodaron las cosas de Mimi, que no eran muchas maletas, pero si que pesaban XD y se fueron a la puerta.

– Chicos, el auto no es muy grande como para que todos nos vayamos cómodos, así que algunos tendrán que llevar encima a otra persona para que quepamos todos adentro – les comento Joe.

– ¡Yo llevo a Kary! – se apresuro a decir Tay, por lo celoso que es no dejaría que ningún otro llevara a su hermanita.

– Ya tenemos a una pareja ¿Quién más? – dijo Joe.

– Yo creo que los más grandes deben llevar a alguien más pequeño – razono Sora – por ejemplo sería de esta forma, somos once, pero Joe manejará así que somos diez en total, entonces cinco personas deben llevar a alguien. Ya tenemos a Tay, faltan cuatro –

– Yo puedo llevar a alguien – dice Izzy.

– Muy bien ¿quien más? – Sora iba contabilizando.

– Yo también llevare a alguien – Se ofreció Tk – Mimi yo te llevo ¿te parece? –

– Esta bien Tk – le responde.

– ¿Por qué las personas que ya estén listas no se van subiendo? – señala Joe.

– Vamos Mimi subamos – él y Mimi se suben al auto.

Matt se apresuro para ir al lado de Mimi – Ya apuremos el asunto, yo llevo a Sora, vamos subámonos – y el rubio entro y Sora lo siguió

– Vamos Kary – y Tay con Kary entraron.

– Cody se ira adelante ya que es más pequeño ya que así podré ver mejor por el espejo retrovisor – ¿Quién lleva a Cody? – pregunta el joven.

– Yo lo puedo llevar Joe – se ofreció Izzy. Y se subió con él.

– ¡Aaaah no! Yo no quiero llevar a la pesada de Joley – protesto Davis.

– Ya deja de quejarte y subámonos, si no es para tanto, no te voy a molestar – le dijo enojada Joley.

Así que a Davis no le quedo de otra y se tuvo que ir con ella en brazos. Y así partieron rumbo a la casa de Sora para dejar las maletas de la recién llegada y luego ver que es lo que se haría. Iban todos hablando animados haciéndole millones de preguntas a Mimi respecto de Estados Unidos, de cómo era la vida allá, del porque no llego junto a sus padres (no lo mencione antes pero lo diré cortito, los padres de ella se tuvieron que quedar un tiempo más allá por la venta de su antigua casa, eso XD) y muchas cosas más. Davis iba mal humorado ya que Joley no dejaba de hablar y reír, y tampoco de moverse, pegándole en varias ocasiones codazos.

– Ya deja de moverte me dejaras sin aire de tanto que me pegas en el estomago – le protestaba el pobre de Davis.

– Ah si no es para tanto, en ningún momento te pegue ¿cierto Kary? – le pregunta a la pequeña quien iba a su lado.

– No vi si le pegaste, pero si me percate que te movías mucho – le contesto la pequeña, para no darle la razón a ninguno de los dos y así ocasionar otra de sus peleas infantiles.

– Hubiera sido mejor llevar a otra persona en ves que a ti – le rezongaba Davis.

– Ya déjate de hablar cosas tontas, ya me llevas a mi y punto, además que ya queda poco para llegar – le replicaba la muchacha.

Por otro lado Tk iba preguntándole muchas cosas a Mimi.

– Tk por favor deja de marear a Mimi con tantas preguntas – le reprendía su hermano.

– Pero es que estoy emocionado de verla otra vez – Y se escondió detrás de Mimi y la abrazó fuerte.

Mimi se dio un poco la vuelta y le hizo cariño en su cabeza – Tranquilo pequeño tendremos muchísimo tiempo para poder hablar de todo lo que quieras – y le sonrío – oigan chicos, ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué paso con Ken, no pudo venir? –

Al oír el nombre del chico Joley pego un saltito y de paso golpeo nuevamente a Davis.

– ¡Ya detente Joley, llegare todo mal herido a casa si sigues así! – y se sobo el estomago.

– Lo siento, es que recordé algo – y se veía a la chica un poco colorada.

– Jajajajaja yo creo que el nombre de alguien te hizo poner así – le dice Kary en voz baja.

– Shhhh Kary, no digas nada – y se puso aún más colorada.

– Ken no vino ya que anda en Inglaterra por estudios, se gano una beca – le contesto Cody a Mimi (aaaah no sabia a donde mandarlo, es que se me olvido colocarlo en el capitulo anterior XD).

– Es una lastima, y yo que quería verlos a todos – se entristeció Mimi.

– Pero no te apenes Mimi – y abrazo Tk a la chica – ya que él volverá en unos días más. Su viaje se retraso ya que tuvo que ir a ver a unos familiares de él que viven allá, pero volverá pronto –

– Que bien – y sonrió la niña.

– Por cierto Mimi, note que cuando saliste estabas un poco perdida, buscando por todos lados – le señalo Sora.

– Ah es cierto, yo también lo note, estaba muy atenta a tu salida para fotografiarte, pero como no te reconocí en un principio no pude sacarte una foto, lo siento u.u – se disculpo Kary.

– No te preocupes pequeña, y si, es verdad estaba un poco perdida, ya que yo tampoco los había reconocido, pero jijijijijiji – se detuvo en su relato y se sonrojo.

– A ver ¿que te pasó? – se burlo Tay de ella.

– Aaaah lo que pasa, es que si no hubiera sido por Tk no los habría reconocido nunca – les confeso.

– ¡¿Por mi?! – se sorprendió el chico

– Si, vi tu gorro y te reconocí, como siempre lo utilizas, si no hubiera sido por eso no hubiera sabido nunca que eran ustedes –

– Aaaah pero yo también estaba ocupando los goggles que siempre utilizo – y se molesto al saber que no lo reconoció a él primero por llevar algo que ella ya conocía desde antes.

– Ah pero Tk es inconfundible, además que me llamo la atención – y se sonrojo nuevamente.

– Pero algo más paso por que te pusiste colorada, así que cuenta que paso – le insistió Tay. En realidad todos estaban atentos al relato de la chica y querían saber lo mismo que Tay.

– Ya, pero no se rían – y todos asintieron con la cabeza – OK, sucede que en un principio no los reconocí, si no que me llamo la atención Tk por eso lo quede mirando un rato – y se sonrojo.

– ¿Yo? – Pregunto el aludido – ¿Por qué te llame la atención? –

– Es que Tk… ahora estas demasiado guapo, por eso te mire – y se sonrojo aun más y el pequeño también lo hizo.

– ¡Uuuuh a Kary le salio competencia! – grito Joley a los cuatro vientos.

– ¡Joley! No digas eso – y la pequeña se puso roja – Tk y yo somos amigos. ¿Cierto Tk? – Le pregunto Kary, y Tk aun sonrojado por lo de la confesión de Mimi solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

– Ya no los molesten, yo me he dado cuenta de que a Tk lo miran muchas niñas, y si Mimi hubiera sabido que se trataba de Tk no lo habría visto de esa forma – razono Sora.

– Tiene razón Sora – dice Matt un poco molesto por la situación, hubiera preferido llamar la atención de ella en primera instancia, pero bueno, se trataba de su hermano, eso no era problema. (Eso cree él XD jajajaja)

– Bueno, pero al final me fije en su gorro y lo reconocí, y el resto de la historia ya la conocen – dice Mimi rápido para zanjar de una vez el tema.

– Que bueno que nos reconociste, si no hubiera sido por Tk, quizás te nos hubieras perdido y no te habríamos encontrado nunca – comento Kary alegre de que el tema hubiera terminado.

– Chicos ya casi llegamos a la casa de Sora, así que debemos apurarnos para que pueda entregar a tiempo el vehículo – le informo Joe.

– Bien, podríamos bajarnos solo los necesarios para dejar las cosas de Mimi – dijo Sora – ¿les parece que nos acompañen Matt y Tk para dejar las maletas? Así no se bajan todos –

– Por mi no hay problema – comenta Tk.

– Yo tampoco tengo problema – Matt contesta.

– Muy bien, entonces volvemos pronto – dice Sora.

Los cuatro chicos se bajan y sacan las maletas de la joven y se dirigen al departamento de Sora. Tratan de no demorarse mucho para que Joe no tenga problemas con su hermano, van a la pieza de la dueña de casa y acomodan las pertenencias de la chica y se van. Al acercarse al auto se dan cuenta que Joley y Davis estaban abajo del vehículo discutiendo y ellos ya se imaginaban el por que de ello (¿y ustedes ya se lo imaginaron? Peleadores ellos dos XD)

– Ya Joley no quiero llevarte, me pasas pegando, el estomago lo tengo hecho añicos así que vete con otra persona – Le decía un enfadado Davis

– Pero que llorón eres, si ya falta poco para llegar – Le protestaba la pequeña moviendo frenéticamente los brazos.

– A ver ¿que sucede? – Les pregunta Sora.

– Ella, eso sucede, ya no aguanto que me pase pegando así que quiero llevar a otra persona – le contesta Davis.

– Bueno en ese caso yo me puedo ir contigo y Joley que se vaya con Matt ¿les parece? – les indica Sora para solucionar pronto el problema y no demorarse más de la cuenta.

– Esta bien – contestan los tres jóvenes aludidos.

Y así se acomodan nuevamente, no sin antes que Joley protestara para subir al lado de Mimi. Luego del altercado se dirigieron tranquilamente al departamento de Tay por la sorpresa que le tenían preparada a la recién llegada, Joley en ningún momento se movió, ya que como iba al lado de Mimi iba entretenida hablando con ella y Tk. Una vez que llegaron a su destino los chicos se bajaron Tay, Kary, Davis, Cody, Joley y Sora se fueron rápidamente al departamento mientras los demás se despedían de Joe quien iba a su casa a dejar el vehículo, e Izzy lo acompañaba para que él no regresara solo de vuelta. Los demás subieron al elevador.

– ¿Por qué los chicos subieron tan deprisa? – les pregunto Mimi a Matt y Tk.

– No lo se – Matt se hizo el desentendido.

Una vez que llegaron al piso que correspondía se dirigieron a la puerta, pero antes Matt le puso a Mimi una venda en los ojos.

– ¿Pero que haces Matt? –

– En necesario, así que no repliques – Le contesta a la chica y la toma de la mano para llevarla de forma segura al living. Cuando llegaron le dice en el oído – puedes quitarte la venda ya – y la chica obedece.

– ¡Bienvenida Mimi! – gritan todos y le tiran confeti encima (eso no se si todos los conocen pero de todas formas les digo que son unos tubitos que se revientan y salen papelitos de colores metálicos así bien lindo, esu ^^).

– ¡Chicos que bella sorpresa! – Y a Mimi se le humedecen los ojos – es un hermoso recibimiento, muchísimas gracias a todos, los extrañe demasiado – y se pasa un dedo por los ojos secando sus lágrimas.

– Ya tranquila Mimi, no tienes por que llorar, esto lo hacemos por que te queremos mucho y el hecho de que hayas estado lejos por tanto tiempo no es menos para un recibimiento tan grande – y Sora la abraza fuerte – yo también te extrañe muchísimo –

– Todos te extrañamos mucho, y esto hasta es poco para todo lo que sentimos, no tan solo por ti sino que por cada miembro de esta familia –

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por aquellas palabras y miraron atónitos al que las dirigió.

– ¿Qué? El hecho de que sea peleador no quiere decir que no tenga corazón –

– Tay no es eso – y Mimi se dirigió a él y lo abrazo fuertemente – es solo que nunca te había escuchado hablar así, y sabes algo para mi no es poco todo lo que hacen por mi, por que sus palabras tan lindas les dan el toque más especial de todos –

– Ya basta de tanta lágrima y cursilería – dijo Tay sonrojado por el momento (es que no esta acostumbrado el pobre a cosas como estas XD) – vamos a celebrar el retorno de nuestra amiga –

Y así comenzó la música y todos se pusieron a bailar, Joe e Izzy poco después se unieron a la fiesta, obviamente por que su amiga estaba de regreso y ellos no podían perderse su fiesta de bienvenida. Había de todo para comer y claro también para beber, bebida para los menores y un poco de malicia para los mayores (jajajajaja aquí le dicen bebida con malicia lo que lleva un poco de alcohol XD). Pasó un poco tiempo y a algunos la bebida maliciosa XD les hizo efecto, reían sin parar y decían un sin numero de incoherencias, en eso que los demás se despreocuparon de Mimi, Matt aprovecho la oportunidad para acercarse a ella.

– Mimi ¿podemos hablar un momento? – le pidió Matt de forma disimulada para que los demás no se dieran cuenta.

– Por supuesto, dime – le contesto.

– No aquí, ya que nos podrían interrumpir – y la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a la cocina sin que nadie se percatara.

– Ya dime, ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto la chica un poco nerviosa ya que se encontraban a solas y alguien podía descubrirlos y pensar cualquier cosa (a no, si ya nosotros lo pensamos XD).

– Mimi, necesitamos hablar lo de nosotros – le dice de forma directa el rubio.

– No Matt, ya te lo dije hace mucho tiempo. No hablaré nunca más de ese asunto – y se dio media vuelta para salir de la cocina.

Matt alcanzo a tomarla y la dejo de espaldas a la pared y él puso ambos brazos a sus costados (así eso típico de cuando ponen sus brazos a los costados de la cabeza de la mujer ¿OK? ;), sigamos :P) encerrándola para que no se fuera.

– Mimi por favor, yo deseo hablar contigo, sobre nosotros y… –

La chica lo interrumpe – ¡Esta bien! Pero juntémonos otro día para conversar, ya que este no es el momento ni el lugar – sentencio la chica.

– Esta bien – y él anota en su móvil el número de la chica.

– Ahora volvamos para que no se den cuenta de que faltamos – le indica la chica.

– Ok, pero antes – la acerco y la beso.

La chica le correspondió al beso. Ya era bastante tarde y Joley, Cody y Davis debían irse ya que era muy tarde y sus padres podrían molestarse con ellos por volver tarde. En eso que estaban despidiéndose notaron la ausencia de la festejada.

– ¿Dónde esta Mimi? – pregunto Joley.

– Y también falta Matt – comento Davis de manera maliciosa.

– Quizás se escaparon juntos – comento Tay riendo.

– ¡O quizás fueron a buscar más cosas para comer, ya que el anfitrión no atiende a sus invitados como se debe! – le contesto Matt saliendo de la cocina junto con Mimi, ambos llevaban bandejas con cosas para comer.

– ¡¿Me estas tratando de inútil?! – le contesta mal humorado Tay.

– ¡Si! Mira que Mimi tiene que llevar cosas en su fiesta de bienvenida –

– Ya chicos no es para tanto, todos nos estamos divirtiendo, no peleen – les dice Mimi de forma conciliadora.

– Lo siento Mimi, Matt tiene razón, te pongo a trabajar cuando yo debería servirte – se disculpo Tay.

– No te preocupes, no es molestia para mí, vi que faltaban cosas, así que le pedí a Matt que me ayudara a traerlas – le explico de forma cariñosa Mimi.

– Ya, pero sírvete algo y diviértete, yo traeré lo demás – y fue en busca de bebida a la cocina.

Matt en eso le dice en voz baja a Mimi – Fue buena idea lo de traer las bandejas –

– Ves, te lo dije – y le cerró un ojo y se encamino hacia Sora que se encontraba hablando con Joley.

_Continuara…_

Bueno aquí por fin vengo yo otra vez ^^, esta vez junte lo que es el tercer capitulo con lo que llevaba del cuarto son 18 paginas, esto es un regalo por todo el tiempo que me he demorado en actualizar, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo fusionado :P, tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo ^^… espero que se porten bien y se coman toda la comida XD jajajajaja y sean buenitos y déjenme un review por fis, ya que es el alimento para que pueda nutrirme y así seguir escribiendo más y más ^^.

Muchísimas gracias a las personas que me escribieron espero que este capítulo también sea de su agrado. Los invito a que me digan que les pareció lo que leyeron, los cambios de looks que hice (aunque no fueron muchos, pero bueno, de vez en cuando es bueno imaginárselos a los chicos diferentes) o que cosas les gustaría que pasara, o por consultas, así que ya saben =D.

Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.


	4. Capitulo cuatro

Hola de nuevo mi gente, vaya que ha pasado tiempo sin andar por estos lugares jajaja, estoy A-GO-TA-DA, la universidad me esta desgastando y poco tiempo me queda para descansar un momento y ponerme a escribir, menos tiempo hay para inspirarme, de todas formas, ando llevando un cuadernillo en mi bolso, eso es para que cuando vea algo interesante por ahí lo anoto y lo dejo como un tema para mi historia. Ya sé que no tengo perdón, pero espero que puedan comprenderme que mis estudios son primero y que luego vienen mis hobbies, aunque cuando llega el día sábado es sagrado para mi juntarme con mi grupo de ñoños que nos gusta Harry Potter =P así que es el único día en que puedo despejar mi mente de tanta materia =P

Bueno, ya no les doy con tanta lata y lean lo que es el cuarto capitulo. De antemano les agradezco a los que me escribieron en el capitulo anterior, me sentí tan feliz =D! Espero que este capitulo también sea de su agrado. Ya saben cualquier duda, consulta o aporte me la hacen llegar, yo no me enojo ;) jajajaja. Así que ahora…

_Enjoy__!_

٭٭¤ ¤٭٭¤ ¤٭٭¤ ¤٭٭¤ ¤٭٭

٭٭¤ ¤٭٭¤ ¤٭٭¤ ¤٭٭¤ ¤٭٭¤ ¤٭٭¤ ¤٭٭¤ ¤٭٭¤ ¤٭٭¤ ¤٭٭¤ ¤٭٭

٭٭¤ ¤٭٭¤ ¤٭٭¤ ¤٭٭¤ ¤٭٭

_**Caleidoscopio**_

_Por: Allison Doolin_

_Capitulo cuatro: El descubrimiento._

La música seguía sonando sin parar, las chicas estaban pasándolo de maravillas, algunos bailaban, otros reían y algunos simplemente conversaban de cosas entretenidas. Joley, Cody y Davis ya se habían marchado hace un rato por lo tarde que era, por lo que quedaban algunos pocos ahora.

– Chicos creo que ya no puedo más, mis pies están matándome – se quejaba Mimi después de haber bailado sin parar con Tay, Tk, Kary y con Joley antes de que se fuera – Necesito descansar un poco –

– ¡Pero Mimi! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Es tu fiesta y debes pasarlo bien, además ¿Qué hay de malo en bailar unas cuantas canciones? –

– Tay, creo que merezco una tregua y además esas cuantas canciones son unas… a ver… como 30 que he bailado –

– ¡Pero por eso! Esas son pocas – y Mimi se quedo mirándolo como bicho raro.

– Hermano, Mimi tiene razón, y además debes tener en cuenta que ella esta cansada no solo por bailar, sino también por el viaje –

– Gracias pequeña – le dice Mimi a Kary y esta le sonríe.

– Ven Mimi, vamos a sentarnos – y Tk la toma de la mano y la lleva al sofá – espera, te traeré algo para que tomes –

En eso llega a su lado Matt y se sienta junto a ella.

– Hola – le dice Matt cerrándole un ojo.

– Hola – y ríe la chica por el gesto de él.

– ¿Qué hace una chica como tu en un lugar como este? – le dice bromeando.

– ¡Matt! Que loco eres – y se vuelve a reír.

– Veo que por fin te saliste de las garras de Tay – y se ríe por su propia visión de Tay transformado en un animal.

– Matt, Tay no es un animal, y sí, por fin me dejo que descansara, la verdad es que tengo mucho sueño, pero no quiero arruinar la fiesta a los demás – le confeso.

– Pero no tienes que seguir fingiendo que estas disfrutando si de verdad estás agotada. Tienes que pensar en que debes reponer energías, vienes de un largo viaje y te queda mucho tiempo por delante para disfrutar junto a nosotros – le dijo de manera sincera el joven.

– Tienes razón, pero me da vergüenza decir que quiero dormir, cuando todos se han esforzado mucho en preparar todo esto – y se quedo mirando al piso.

– No te preocupes, mañana tendrás mucho tiempo para disfrutar y festejar. Por que créeme que ninguno de nosotros te dejara descansar por todo lo que resta de las vacaciones – y le cerro un ojo – Sobre todo yo – y la miro de una manera tan especial, que Mimi no pudo disimular el gran sonrojo de su cara.

Volteo bruscamente – Tk se demora mucho en traerme el jugo… hace calor aquí, ¿Por qué nadie abre una ventana? – y comenzó a abanicarse la con la mano la cara, mientras sus mejillas aún continuaban rojas. Matt sonreía, le encantaba verla así, era tan bella.

En eso llego Tk – Listo ya tengo tu… ¿Mimi te sientes bien? – y le toca la frente.

– Si ¿Por qué? – y lo observo extrañada.

– Por nada, es que tienes la cara toda roja – y le paso el jugo.

Ella de un trago se lo tomó – Aaaah, tenía mucha sed. Ven Tk, vamos al balcón, hace mucho calor aquí dentro – lo tomo del brazo y casi corriendo salio al balcón (arranco XD).

– ¿Mimi, seguro que no sucede nada? – Estaba preocupado, cada vez estaba mas extraña.

– No me sucede nada, no te preocupes. Mira Tk, que linda noche, eso me recuerda a… – y se dejo llevar por esos recuerdos que tanto la hicieron sufrir.

– Mimi, Mimi ¿Qué sucede? – Y la zarandeó un poco.

– ¿Ah, Que? No nada Tk, es solo que recordé… – No sabia que decir – recordé la última noche que estuve con mis amigas en Estados Unidos – Y se zafó por un pelin de que descubriera lo que realmente había recordado.

– Es duro dejar atrás a las personas que quieres – le comento Tk

– Por supuesto Tk, me entristecí muchísimo antes de partir de allá. Sin embargo la vez que más sufrí fue cuando partí de aquí, fue tan duro dejar atrás a todos ustedes, no poder verlos tan seguido, pero ahora estoy en casa – y se volteo hacia Tk y le sonrió – y no puedo sentirme mas feliz – y el pequeño enrojeció al verla sonreír, se veía tan linda.

Ya después de unas horas mas, algunos comenzaron a retirarse, Joe llevo a algunos hasta sus casas, al rato después Matt se ofreció para ir a dejar a Sora y Mimi hasta el departamento de la primera junto con Tk. La noche era fresca pero no llegando a entumecer a los cuatro jóvenes y caminaron tranquilos en medio de la noche. Tk junto a Mimi iban tomados de la mano e iban cantando alegres por la calle y de vez en cuando hacían carreras y reían a carcajadas

– Aaah es bueno volver a escuchar las risas de Mimi, la extrañe mucho – comento Sora para cortar el hielo.

– Claro que si, esta "niña" – dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra niña para que Mimi lo lograse escuchar – es una alborotadora –

– ¿A quién le dices niña? – Y Mimi detuvo su andar y se dio media vuelta para encarar al rubio – tu eres un gran niño –

– Por supuesto que no, aquí a la única niña que veo es a la que va corriendo y haciendo alboroto en la calle – le respondió el rubio para hacer enojar a la joven y lo logro, Mimi inflo sus mejillas y se pusieron rosadas y se dio vuelta para disponerse a caminar.

– En ese caso somos ahora dos niños ya que yo voy haciendo alboroto junto a Mimi – defendió el pequeño Tk a su amiga y salio tras ella.

La joven se alegro y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla al chico – Gracias Tk, por eso te quiero tanto – y tomo su mano y siguieron cantando.

A Matt no le gusto mucho que siguieran cantando, que la joven no lo tomara en cuenta y mucho menos le gusto lo del beso y el hecho de que estén tomados de la mano – Ah esta niña nunca va a crecer –

– Matt, tu sabes que Mimi es así – le dijo Sora

Este la observo – Tienes razón – Metió sus manos a los bolsillos y siguieron con su camino. A lo lejos se veía a la joven riendo y ahora saltando, mientras apuntaba el departamento que ya estaba cercano a ellos.

٭٭¤ ¤٭٭¤ ¤٭٭¤ ¤٭٭¤ ¤٭٭

El sol pego de lleno y un incesante sonido proveniente del timbre lo despertó, eran recién las 12 del día, tan solo se acostó a las 6 de la mañana y ya lo estaban torturando, el timbre dejo de sonar "_milagro_" pensó, pero una vez que su pensamiento termino los golpes se hicieron presentes. Se rindió, definitivamente se rindió. Levantándose de manera perezosa y con un andar algo lento llego hasta el living.

– ¡Kary! – volteo y vio una nota reposando junto al teléfono.

_Hermano:_

_Salí en la mañana temprano, no quise despertarte así que te aviso que llegare mas tarde, salí con mis amigas al centro comercial._

_Te quiero._

_Kary_

_PD: Te deje el almuerzo listo en la cocina_

– Genial, así no tendré que cocinar – los golpes se hacían mas frenéticos - ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! Por el amor de Dios ¿que no pueden esperar unos minutos? – y abrió la puerta… pero mala idea.

– Tay ya era hora que me abrie… ¡Tay! Ponte algo decente por favor, esta bien que nos tengamos confianza pero no es para tanto –

El joven no entendía lo que decía, pero vio que la chica se puso colorada y miraba insistente hacia el techo como si fuera un espectáculo de lo mas fascinante, y de repente reparo en que estaba en pijamas, o sea en bóxer, era así como él dormía

– ¡Lo siento! – y salio disparado a ponerse algo mas de ropa, mientras la chica entraba al living. Una vez que regreso (con algo un poco más decente XD) encontró a Mimi husmeando en la habitación. Se acerco a ella con sigilo y la asustó.

– ¡Qué estas revisando! – y la tomo por los hombros.

– ¡Tay! – y pego un gran salto, perdiendo el equilibrio y soltó lo que tenía entre sus manos – ves lo que me hiciste hacer, por culpa se quebró –

Tay miró al piso en donde se encontraba un vidrio roto y una fotografía un poco más allá – Ah no te preocupes, fue un accidente – y el chico fue a la cocina por una escoba y pala para limpiar. Cuando regreso vio a Mimi de rodillas recogiendo algunos vidrios – Mimi ten cuidado, no te vayas a lastimar- y en eso la chica pone cara de pena – ¿Qué te sucede? –

– Ya me lastime – y le muestra su dedo índice y le corría un hilito de sangre.

– Pero Mimi, tendrías que haber tenido mas cuidado, ven – la toma de la mano y la lleva al baño de su habitación (no se si realmente sea así) – lávate bien las manos –

– Pero me dolerá – e hizo un puchero.

– Por supuesto que no – mientras él buscaba un botiquín.

– Listo – y le mostró el dedo ahora rojo – pero igual me duele un poco –

Tay le toma el dedo y le deposita un beso – Listo, ahora no te dolerá – y la chica le sonrió, Tay le desinfectó el dedo y se lo vendó – ahora ese dedito debe guardar reposo –

– Como usted diga Doctor, y dígame ¿cuánto le debo? – bromeo la chica.

– Mmm… a ver, ¡ya sé! Me debes un almuerzo preparado por ti – y el chico le mostró una gran sonrisa, sabia que su hermana se lo había dejado preparado, pero no quería perder la oportunidad de que las magnificas manos de Mimi le preparasen un exquisito manjar.

– Eso será un tanto imposible – dijo la chica dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia la sala.

– ¿Y eso por qué? – le contesta mientras fue a seguir recogiendo los vidrios y tratar de insistir, no todos los días le preparaban algo rico.

– Por que el Doctor me dijo que este dedito – levantando su dedo ahora vendado, lo movió hacia los lados – debía guardar reposo –

– ¡Jajaja! – el chico estalló en risas – que eres linda – y fue a la cocina a dejar las cosas.

– Esta bien Tay ¿qué quieres para comer? – se levanto del sofá y sacudió su vestido.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo te cocinaré, era broma lo de prepararme el almuerzo –

– Jajaja Tay eso ni tu te lo crees – y el chico enrojeció – por último hagamos ambos el almuerzo, por que como note avise y vine sin invitación –

Era cierto Tay aún no sabía que es lo que ella estaba haciendo ahí.

– Es verdad ¿a qué se debe tu visita? –

Mimi lo miró y le causo risa la cara con que la miraba, esa cara de interrogación tan característica del moreno.

– Tan solo quería comer helado y caminé y caminé y no encontré por ningún lado – y puso cara de pena.

Tay se quedó pensativo – Pero eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo –

– ¡Lo sé! Y eso es lo más triste de todo – y se sentó de un tirón.

– ¿Por qué triste? No te entiendo –

– Ay Tay, estoy aquí sin helado y más encima lesionada – y miró su dedo.

– Jajajaja –

– ¿De qué te ríes? – y se molestó por no haber tomado enserio lo que estaba diciendo.

– Es que aún no entiendo nada, pero si es helado lo que quieres, helado tendrás, yo te invito, hay una heladería por aquí cerca – por esta vez dejará pasar esta oportunidad, pero cuando encuentre una nueva ocasión no la desperdiciará.

A Mimi le brillaron los ojitos y el pobre de Tay tembló (más bien lo que tembló fue su billetera :P) esta niña lo dejaría en la banca rota.

Tay se fue a arreglar y salieron. Cuando Tay dijo que la heladería quedaba cerca, tan solo fue una broma, porque tuvieron que caminar mucho, la pobre de Mimi ya no daba para más.

– Tay si era por esto, hubiera preferido mejor quedarme en tu casa cocinándote, aún que mi dedo necesitara reposo, ya que después de esto estaré en reposo por dos semanas ya que mis pies explotarán –

– Ay Mimi si no es tanto, ¡mira ya llegamos! – Y le señalo un local – todo tu sacrificio será bien recompensado, los helados de aquí son los más deliciosos –

– Eso espero Tay – y lo miró con cara asesina – y espero también que me den mucho helado – y su cara cambio repentinamente.

– Guau espero que me dejes un poco de helado a mí – y ambos se fueron riendo al local y hablando sobre los sabores que pedirían.

٭٭¤ ¤٭٭¤ ¤٭٭¤ ¤٭٭¤ ¤٭٭

– Por Dios, se fue sin decirme nada – Sora caminaba por toda la casa buscando alguna nota de Mimi – esta niña me va a dar dolor de cabeza, mira que salir sin avisar – tomo el teléfono y marco a casa de Joley pidiendo a Dios por que ahí estuviera – ¿Aló, se encontrará Joley?… de parte de Sora… sí por favor, gracias – y espero a que le dieran con la chica – ¡Joley! –

– Sora ¿Cómo estas? –

– Preocupada, dime por favor que Mimi esta contigo –

– Uy ojala fuese así, pero no, ella no esta aquí, ¿sucede algo? – la chica también se preocupo.

– Sucede que hoy en la mañana me levante y Mimi no estaba por ningún lado, mi mamá me dijo que ella cuando salio a comprar estaba aquí, pero cuando regreso ya no estaba –

– Quizás salió a comprar –

– Pero aún no ha vuelto, de todas formas salí a mirarla pero no la encontré –

– No te preocupes, te ayudare, llamaré a los chicos para preguntarles –

– Muchas gracias, hay que llamarlos a todos por que… – en eso alguien golpea la puerta – Joley, espérame un momento, alguien golpea, ojala sea Mimi –

– Ojala, te espero –

Sora va a la puerta y eran Kary, Tk y Davis.

– Chicos pasen y espérenme un momento – y los chicos pasaron al living con cara de curiosidad – no era Joley, ya mira, aquí están Kary, Tk y Davis, así que faltan Matt, Tay, Joe, Izzy y Cody –

– Yo llamaré a Cody, Izzy y a Joe, y te llamo para avisarte –

– Muy bien, adiós – y colgó – hola chicos – los saludo, soltó un suspiro y se dejo caer al sillón.

– Sora ¿qué sucede? Te noto preocupada – se acerco Kary y le acaricio el cabello.

– ¿Ocurrió algo malo? – se acerco rápidamente Davis a Kary, aprovechando de que Tk estaba desprevenido.

– Si chicos, pasa que Mimi anda… – y en eso sonó el teléfono – esperen un momento – y contestó – ¿sí, la encontraste?… ya veo, OK, yo llamaré a los chicos… ¡sí! No te preocupes te llamaré, adiós – y colgó.

– ¿Nos decías? – le pregunta Kary, para que les siguiera contando.

– ¡A sí! Sucede que Mimi anda perdida –

– ¡Qué! ¿Pero cómo? – despertó Tk de sus pensamientos – si ella conoce la ciudad ¿cómo se perdería? –

– No lo sé Tk, no lo sé, llamé a Joley pensando en que quizás estaría con ella, y bueno me dijo que no. Ella llamó a Cody, Joe e Izzy y nada, tampoco saben de ella, así que solo faltan Tay y Matt – les contó.

– Bueno, nosotros venimos de mi casa y ahí no estaba – le dice Tk.

– Yo no sé si estará en mi casa, pero sabiendo como es mi hermano, no lo despertarán fácilmente – le comento Kary – aunque si Mimi y él hubieran quedado de verse, Tay me lo habría dicho. De todas formas llamemos – y la pequeña lo llamo a la casa, pero no sucedió nada, no contesto – que extraño, quizás haya salido a jugar a la pelota –

– Ay por Dios, bueno, si salió tendrá que regresar, más que mal aquí están todas sus cosas – y los cuatro rieron.

٭٭¤ ¤٭٭¤ ¤٭٭¤ ¤٭٭¤ ¤٭٭

– ¡Tay! Que rico estuvo ese helado – y Mimi sonrió a todo lo que dio.

– Menos mal que alcanzo un poco para mí – y la chica lo miró con cara asesina y Tay rió – solo bromeo, ¿vamos a dar una vuelta al parque? – le pregunto señalando el pequeño parque que estaba a unos pocos pasos de ellos.

– Esta bien, así conversamos un poco –

Y se encaminaron al parque, a esa hora no se encontraban muchas personas por esos lados, así que se encontraba el lugar tranquilo. Caminaron hacia unos columpios y se sentaron. Estuvieron bastante rato ahí meciéndose en el juego y hablando de cosas triviales, hasta que…

– Mimi – y Tay cambio su actitud, esto a Mimi le dio mala espina – yo sé que nunca hemos hablado de cosas así pero… – y se puso a jugar con sus manos – sucede que quiero que tu… –

– ¿Qué yo qué? – lo animo a seguir.

– ¡Quieroquemeaconsejes! – lo dijo de un tirón y prácticamente gritando a los cuatro vientos.

– ¿Qué? – y quedo pasmada.

– Pero Mimi no me hagas repetirlo por favor – le pidió el moreno.

– Ay no Tay, lo siento – se disculpo la joven – te entendí perfectamente, pero quede sorprendida – y comenzó a reírse – es que nunca me imaginé que me pedirías algo así –

– Y entonces qué pensabas – le interrogo.

– En nada, en nada – y abanico con su mano para que se despreocupara – a ver Tay en qué quieres que te aconseje – y la chica se acomodo en el asiento del columpio.

– Es que le quiero pedir una cita a una chica – y se puso colorado.

– ¡Tay! Hasta que por fin te animaste a salir con Sora – y se levanto y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos.

– ¿Sora? – Y estallo en risas – deberías actualizarte, a Sora le gusta otra persona y a mi también, además solo somos amigos – le confeso.

– Pero cómo ¿no que ustedes salieron? –

– Claro, pero todo resulto un fracaso, y solo fue una vez que salimos como una cita y nada más, que Joley te haya contado una versión más extendida no es nuestra culpa –

– Esa Joley, ve cosas donde no las hay –

– Por supuesto, pero bueno eso la hace especial –

– Ah claro que s… ¡Qué! – Mimi se atraganto con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser – Tay no me digas que te gusta Joley – y Mimi lo miró con cara de espanto.

– Pero Mimi, no tienes que poner esa cara – le explicó Tay – y… sí, esta bien ella es mucho más pequeña que yo, pero ¿qué hay con eso? Si para el amor no hay edad –

– Tay que profundo, pero me sorprende – y Mimi lo observo – y dime ¿a ella le atraes? –

– No lo sé, solo sé que su personalidad me deslumbra, es tan sociable, tiene tanta energía aaah… – suspiro – es sin dudas una chica magnífica –

– Tay te ayudaré, aunque aún me causa escalofrío el pensarlo, pero no puedo pensar en alguien mejor para ella que tu – y le sonrió.

– Gracias – y le dio un gran abrazo.

– Ahora primero que nada te daré una tarea – y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

– ¿Una tarea? Quedo medio pensativo – ¿y para qué quiero yo una tarea? Si con las que me dan en clases me basta y me sobra –

– No es cualquier clase de tarea Tay; el hecho que Joley sea mi amiga y quiero lo mejor para ella no quiere decir que te dejaré todo a la mano, también tienes que poner de tu parte para que todo funcione bien –

– Claro, eso es comprensible – razono - ¿y cuál sería esa tarea? – le cuestiono el chico.

– Bueno, tu primera tarea consiste en… – y se quedaron conversando.

٭٭¤ ¤٭٭¤ ¤٭٭¤ ¤٭٭¤ ¤٭٭

– Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo y aún no llega – se quejo Davis.

– Sora, creo que lo mejor es esperar a que llegue sola – le dijo Kary - ¿porqué no preparamos algo rico? –

– Está bien, pero alguien tiene que ir a comprar, mientras yo me quedo ordenando aquí –

– ¡Yo voy con Kary! Mientras Tk te ayuda aquí – se adelanto Davis, y tomo a la chica de la mano.

– Muchas gracias, ya mira Davis, aquí tienes una lista con las cosas que necesito y dinero – le entrego la chica las cosas.

– ¡Bien nosotros nos vamos! – y salió alegre el moreno por saberse ganador por ese día.

– ¡No demoren mucho! – les gritó Sora desde la entrada.

– ¡No te preocupes! – le respondió la pequeña Kary.

Una vez dentro los otros dos jóvenes se colocaron a ordenar y limpiar.

– Oye Tk ¿no te molesta que Kary este mucho tiempo con Davis? – le pregunto al joven.

– No Sora, ellos tienen tanto derecho para salir como cualquier persona, no puedo negarle a Kary que lo vea – le contesto – tan solo somos amigos –

– Está bien, fingiré que te creo – y se puso a reír – Tk, es muy evidente que ambos se gustan ¿por qué esconderlo? –

– Aaah – suspiro y se quedo observando por una ventana – no es fácil Sora, con Kary llevamos bastante tiempo saliendo – y la chica se sorprendió – y si nosotros lo quisimos ocultar fue para no hacer sufrir a Davis –

– ¿Pero no crees que los únicos que sufren son ustedes? –

– Sí, lo sé – y se revolvió el cabello, a Sora ese gesto le pareció tan familiar – pero imagina que un día nos vean así y tengamos que decir la verdad, ¡se molestarían! –

– ¿Pero por qué? –

– Sora con Kary llevamos años siendo novios – le confeso por fin, a la chica casi se le cae la mandíbula ¿cómo pudieron esconderlo sin que nadie lo notara?

– No te creo –

– Es cierto, llevamos cuatro años juntos –

– O sea que de todo el tiempo que Mimi estuvo en EEUU – hizo el calculo.

– Unos meses después de que ella partió, nosotros comenzamos a salir, y como veras eso es mucho tiempo y no es fácil contarlo –

– Te creo, cualquiera se molestaría por no contar una noticia como esa – y Sora se cruzo de brazos.

– Lo siento, pero cada vez pasaba más tiempo y más difícil se hacía, y al final lo dejamos así –

– Ay Tk, no importa, lo bueno es que son felices – y lo abrazo.

– Gracias Sora –

– No, gracias a ti por tu confianza, y ahora un consejo –

– ¿Cuál? –

– Cuéntale a Mimi antes de que pase más tiempo, sino ella se sentirá ofendida y eso no querrás que ocurra ¿cierto? –

– Sí, tienes razón, creo que es tiempo de contarlo –

– ¿Y Tay? –

– ¿Qué hay con él? –

– Mejor escapa – le aconsejo y ambos rieron.

– Tienes razón, pero Tay ya lo sabe –

– ¿Y cómo? –

– Un día nos vio… pues bueno… besándonos – y el chico palideció – aaah nunca tuve más miedo en mi vida que aquel día –

– ¿Por qué? – y la chica se imaginó lo peor.

– Tay pego un grito y corrió hacia mi y en eso que llego nos abrazo a ambos y nos dijo _"ya era hora"_ – dijo imitando la voz del moreno.

– ¡¿Qué? No te creo, ese no era Tay –

– Yo pensé lo mismo – y rió – pero el asunto es que se puso a reír como loco y a decir cosas sobre Matt –

– ¿Y qué tiene que ver Matt con eso? –

– Mucho, porque ambos apostaron, el que nos viera primero juntos ganaba, así que Tay llamo a Matt, él al rato llego, me imagino que llego a volar por que estaba cansado cuando entro, nosotros le contamos y Matt me reto –

– ¿Por qué? –

– Por no hacerlo ganar a él –

– Hay por Dios, que niños – y Sora se tapo la cara con la mano. Estos chicos nunca van a dejar de competir entre si.

– Y eso, así que finalmente les pedimos que no contaran nada a nadie, hasta que nosotros contáramos –

– Ya veo, pero me alegro por ustedes, hacen una linda pareja – y de repente a Sora se le ocurre una idea – Tk, ¿por qué no hacemos una comida aquí en mi casa, invitamos a todos y lo hacen público? – y le brillaron los ojos.

– Mmm… – Tk estaba un poco nervioso – es que tendría que preguntarle a Kary si esta de acuerdo –

– ¿De si estoy de acuerdo en qué cosa, Tk? – justo habían llegado. Sora le guiñó el ojo a Tk.

– Davis acompáñame a la cocina, he oído que te encanta cocinar –

– Pues sí, pero… –

– Pero nada, me ayudaras a cocinar – y se lo llevo, dejando a la pareja sola.

– ¿Tk? – se acerco la joven tomándole por el hombro haciendo al chico sobresaltarse.

– ¡Kary me asustaste! – se dio vuelta mirándola a los ojos, él sabía que ella ya sospechaba algo, siempre lo sabía, no por nada ella es su amiga desde hace años.

– Tk ¿te sucede algo? –

– No Kary, no me sucede nada –

– ¿Ya no confías en mi? –

– ¡Claro que confío en ti! Y a ojos cerrados, eso tú lo sabes –

– ¿Y entonces por qué me mientes? –

Tk sabia que si no decía la verdad, Kary se enojaría con él por no ser honesto con ella.

– Esta bien Kary, sucede que le conté a Sora –

– ¿Y qué se supone que le contaste? –

– Lo de nosotros –

– Pero Tk, se supone que es nuestro secreto y si querías contarle deberías habérmelo consultado antes – la pequeña se enfado mucho con él por no haberla tomado en cuenta en la decisión que el chico tomó por si solo.

– Pero no te enfades, por favor, sabes como es Sora, ella con solo mirarme lo supo ¿cómo negar lo innegable? – le respondió.

– Pero por último me hubieras esperado y así se lo contamos ambos –

– Sí lo sé, debería haber hecho eso, pero no lo hice. Perdón – y le puso carita de perrito abandonado.

– Hay Tk cuando pones esa cara es imposible no perdonarte – y lo abrazó – esta bien, te perdono, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo sin antes decírmelo –

– Es por eso que quería hablar contigo, Sora quiere hacer un almuerzo aquí en la casa y va a invitar a todos –

– Yaaaaa – más menos ya se iba imaginando lo que vendría después.

– Entonces había pensado en aprovechar el almuerzo para hacer público nuestro amor – y la abrazó. Prefirió mentirle y decir que a él se le ocurrió esa idea, por que si le decía que Sora se lo había dicho se enojaría mucho por que alguien mas se estaba metiendo en su relación - ¿no te parece genial? –

– No lo sé Tk. ¿Te imaginas la reacción que tendrían al saber que les ocultamos algo tan importante durante tanto tiempo? Cuatro años no es menor – razonó la joven.

– Pero mi amor – y la apretó más hacia él – si dejamos pasar más tiempo será peor ¿te imaginas a Mimi sacándome los ojos por no haberle contado que estábamos saliendo cuando recién se entero que nos casábamos? Eso sería horrible –

– Jajajaja Tk que extremista, pero si creo que tienes razón, contémosle a todos – de pronto recordó algo – Tk ¿Y Davis? –

– ¿Qué tiene él? – soltándola un poco.

– Mucho Tk, ¿recuerdas por qué no habíamos querido decirle a nadie? –

– Aaah… sí, lo sé – se sentía enojado por esa tonta promesa que hicieron, ¿porqué tenían que esconderse por él? Y más encima por era Davis, qué caso tenia – pero qué caso tiene estar ocultándolo solo por una persona Kary. Además encuentro injusto que tengamos que escondernos solamente por él –

– ¡Tk! – la pequeña se enojo – me sorprende que seas así, sabes que Davis es sensible y cuando lo sepa… hay no quiero ni pensarlo –

– Ya, ya princesa, ven – y le paso su brazo por el hombro y la abrazo – todo saldrá bien, y si se lo toma a mal, es cosa de él, tendrá que saberlo en algún momento –

– Lo sé, pero de verdad estoy un poco nerviosa – y se aferro más a él.

– Lo sé cariño, yo también lo estoy, pero no te preocupes que estaré aquí para apoyarte siempre –

– Gracias – y la chica le sonrió y se quedaron un poco más tranquilos. No querían ni pensar las reacciones de cada uno. Por el momento tan solo disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

٭٭¤ ¤٭٭¤ ¤٭٭¤ ¤٭٭¤ ¤٭٭

٭٭¤ ¤٭٭¤ ¤٭٭¤ ¤٭٭¤ ¤٭٭¤ ¤٭٭¤ ¤٭٭¤ ¤٭٭¤ ¤٭٭¤ ¤٭٭¤ ¤٭٭

٭٭¤ ¤٭٭¤ ¤٭٭¤ ¤٭٭¤ ¤٭٭

_Continuara…_

Ay chicos, no saben lo triste que me encuentro en estos momentos, algo terrible me sucedió. No puedo creer como existe en este mundo personas con un corazón tan negro como el carbón, que no tienen sentimientos y que ni el remordimiento los hace parar ante actos tan horribles.

Exactamente hace un mes que perdí a la madre de mis gatitos, una gatita bella y cariñosa, y para mas remate una de sus hijas a la semana también se perdió, lloré tanto cuando no volvieron más, las quiero demasiado, y resulta que hoy vuelvo a casa y mi madre me da la mala noticia que otro de los gatitos esta muerto, que lo envenenaron y lo encontraron tiradito debajo del sofá.

Chicos hago un llamado a todos para que cuiden y amen a sus mascotas, que las respeten, por que ellos también sienten y tienen los mismos derechos que nosotros por vivir de una manera digna.

Amen a los animales, son nuestros amigos.


	5. Aclaraciones

Hola a todos los que pasan por aquí, primero que todo debo dar las disculpas correspondientes por no seguir tan constantemente el fic y en cierta manera sentirse desilusionados por no ser esto lo que esperan (ser una actualización y no una aclaración de la autora).

Se que no tengo perdón de Dios u.u pero la verdad es que han sido varias las cosas por las cuales no seguí, PERO OJO, en ni un momento pensé en dejar de lado esta historia, ya que es la ilusión misma que se apoderó de mi en la época en que veía Digimon.

Creo que les debo estas explicaciones:

– Primero, si lo peor que puede pasarle a alguien que se propone a escribir, la falta de inspiración, es horrible encontrarse en esos momentos en que no se prende la ampolleta, al menos ya recupere ese genio creativo que había ido a volar a no se donde XD.

– Segundo, las clases en la universidad, si a medida que avanzas se hace mas pesado :P pero ahora me queda el consuelo que tengo 1. más aguante y 2. más orden en las cosas que hago a diario, así que ya no será problema.

– Tercero, la pareja… Sin comentarios XD jajaja

– Por último y no menos importante (y ojo si que es importante y fue terrible, más terrible que quedarse sin inspiración) son dos puntos 1. mi pc colapso al punto que tuvieron que formatearlo, perdiendo TODO lo que tenía, música, cosas de la universidad, fotos y mis escritos (si tenia los capítulos adelantados para subirlos) y 2. esto si que fue lo peor, el cuaderno en el cual escribía todo para tenerlo de respaldo…. Se me extravío, siiiiii perdí la cabeza buscándolo, no saben lo tremendo que fueron esas dos perdidas (lo del pc y el cuaderno) y ahora mágicamente apareció mi cuaderno =D después de ¿Cuánto… 2 años? Al menos tengo la felicidad de que podré continuarlo.

Chicos no sigo alargando y dando excusas, esta listo el capitulo 5, solo tengo que leerlo y sacar algunas cosas para pulirlas, ya que me di la tarea a leer los otros cuatro capítulos subidos y me di cuenta de que habían cosas que se me pasaron por alto, así que puliré mas el próximo capítulo y arriba!

Por último si encontré los otros capítulos que me adelante, no es el 6 así que ese lo debo elaborar, los que tengo aun no estoy segura en que parte los pondré pero si son de cuando las cosas están mas desarrolladas.

Por último, y ahora si que es lo último, agradecerles por seguir a las personas que leyeron y dejaron un review, se lo agradezco de todo corazón, espero no defraudarles nuevamente y que entiendan mi penosa situación. Haré todo lo posible por que el siguiente capítulo sea más extenso que los otros a modo de compensación para ustedes.

Me despido y nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
